Twisted Sisters
by Ina Sama
Summary: Ina has possession of the Shikon no Tama and makes a wish...Bara revives someone that we all should know...What is this wish about? Rated for later chapters


A/N: Okay, I randomly got this inspiration, okay

_**A/N: Okay, I randomly got this inspiration, okay? Do not ask me how it happened…It just did. Now, I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series. I do own Ina, Bara, and sorta Lucifer. That's about it for this chapter's disclaimer.**_

**Twisted Sisters**

**Chapter 1: The Shikon no Tama**

Sighing, Ina looked up at the sky. She couldn't help but smile at what she was about to do. _I love being able to defy the laws of nature…_ She sensed someone approaching her and looked over her shoulder at the shadows. "Ah! Bara-Chan!" She acknowledged, tucking some of her long, black hair behind a pointed ear.

A young woman stepped from the shadows, scowling. Her dog ears twitched as her tail swayed gently in the air. Her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as her midnight blue hair caught the light of the full moon. "Did you get what I needed?" The woman asked calmly.

Ina grinned, her blue eyes shining as she pulled her silk bag from over her shoulder. Surely, nobody was around, right? Of course, there was no way either of them would know if a human approached. Either way, humans would have been a waste of time.

Tail curling around her waist, the young woman stepped over to Ina. "Thank you, Ina…" She murmured as she carefully took the bag from her friend. She opened it and produced the box from it. "This has the fang and fur…?"

"Yes," Ina replied. Her tone betrayed her excitement. "Bara-Chan, can I help?" Ina asked, nearly bouncing at the thought. Her thoughts centered around the person she was about to meet…For the very first time.

Bara glanced at Ina. "…Sure, Ina. Sure." She kneeled on the ground, a deep purple substance gathering at her fingertips. She drew a large oval in the ground, that same substance melting the ground and killing everything inside of the circle.

Ina's eyes widened. "I-Is that supposed to happen?" She asked. She met the crimson-eyed girl's gaze and knew that the answer was a 'yes.'

Bara pulled Ina into the oval and forced her to sit. She sat down herself and pulled a dagger from the purple vest that she wore. She slashed across her forearm and then across Ina's. They both allowed their blood to drip to the ground.

Bara began speaking in a low voice. "The blood shall be the offering. The blood of my ancestors, compared to the blood of my sister. Take the similar blood and isolate it." She watched the blood begin separating. "Here is the fang and the fur of the mighty dog. Accept it, and reform his body as it was. Replace his soul from hell to his body." The fang, fur, and blood sank into the ground. Bara smirked lightly, the expression one of her most frequent.

Ina looked at her blood relative. "…What happens now?" She asked. She wasn't sure, as this was the first time she had gone through with this ritual.

Bara looked at Ina. "And now? We wait. Then you can use _it_…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What the _fuck_ does she think she's doing?!" The deep voice roared, hearing voices from above as he clenched a fist. "I am losing all of my damn souls this way!" He shouted again.

A black cloud formed before the fuming man. An officer formed from that cloud. "Damn? Damn who, sir?" The officer asked, as was his job. As a damning officer, he was to record the damned and make sure they could not escape.

The man snarled. "Damn _you_!" He shouted at the officer, who gulped and disappeared. The man slipped his hand to hold his head. "TOUGA!" He roared, waiting for the dog demon to come.

As expected, the dog demon, Touga, did arrive. He glanced at the raging man in front of him. "Yes, Lucifer?" He asked to attempt calming the enraged…Well, beast.

Lucifer, king of demons, managed to regain his composure. "Ahh…Touga, you are being revived…"

"I am?" Touga questioned, his dark gold eyes holding a glint of curiosity as his silver eyebrows raised.

Lucifer nodded with a smirk. "But be warned…This isn't the last you will see of me."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bara smirked as someone started to come from the earth, the body forming from the ground. "Hello, InuTaisho…" She said quietly. She looked at the elder man, who was sitting and rubbing his head.

Ina gave him an open-mouthed smile as she studied his face. "You're cute…" She mumbled. "But, ahh, you aren't for me."

"What…?" InuTaisho – or rather, Touga – asked. He looked between the two.

Ina sighed. "So…Time to use it." She pulled the infamous Shikon no Tama from her pocket, closing her eyes despite Touga's puzzled look and Bara's smirk. "I wish…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**A/N: How was that for an introductory chapter? Anyway, I typed it on a pot of coffee, two pounds of sugar, and with ants crawling all around me…That can really bug me. Anyway…I hope you like it! Oh, and no…Lucifer was right…Hehehe…Should I continue? You decide.**_


End file.
